


alone with you

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, M/M, Memories, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on livejournal: Avengers movieverse, Bucky + Steve, <i>Whenever I'm alone with you<br/>You make me feel like I am clean again</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	alone with you

Lips, familiar, trace a line down his shoulder, the one with skin. Soft kisses, slow but needy.

 

Bucky closes his eyes and remembers a small room in Brooklyn. _Summer air, sliding in through the open window. A thin mattress, the noise of neighbors through the walls. Steve looking up at him, nervous: it’s his first time._

 

Steve’s mouth moves to Bucky’s chest, the lightest scrape of teeth trailing down its center.

 

_A snowball fight, right after Christmas, both of them wearing scarves that Steve’s mother knitted. Steve laughing as they both pulled each other into a snowbank._

 

Steve’s lips on his stomach. Exploring, softly.

 

_Steve falling asleep, head on Bucky’s chest, in a dirty motel room. A bag of stolen apples, plump and red, lying on the chair. It was that time they took a trip together, upstate, for one of Bucky’s jobs._

 

Steve tugs at the waistband of Bucky’s pants. 

 

_Bucky and Steve in the last row of the movie theater. Marlene Dietrich is on the screen, and she’s Bucky’s favorite, but Steve’s hand is moving on Bucky’s dick and there’s no amount of flickering light that competes with that._

 

Steve smiles at Bucky’s erection, smug.

 

_Kissing Steve, clinging to his body, imagining that it’ll always be the two of them. Steve’s mouth is warm, soft, but assertive, pressing his tongue into Bucky like he’s never going to let the man go._

 

Steve leans down and swipes his tongue around the head.

 

_Steve in the morning, hair mussed, his tiny frame slouching against the wall as white light streams through the window. Everything looks bright. Clean._

 

“Buck?”

Bucky opens his eyes. 

“You with me, Buck?” Steve’s forehead creases. He looks different. Stronger. Tired. Scared. 

 

_Scalpels. Drills. Dry groans, sounds like an animal, because his throat isn’t built to scream this much._

_Knives. Blood spilling like whiskey from a broken jug. Screams again, someone else’s._

_A chair. His home, his hell, his chair. The hardest part is not breaking the arms off the chair._

_He knows nothing except this chair._

 

“Yeah, I’m with you.”

Steve doesn’t look convinced. But he leans back down, starts at the shoulder again, kissing Bucky’s skin in soft, steady rhythms. 

Bucky stares at the ceiling and tries to remember, tries to forget.

He wants to let his hands roam Steve’s body, to caress, to cling. He doesn’t dare.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Наедине с тобой](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307562) by [faikit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit)




End file.
